Forum:Would you like to play a game?
To put it in a nutshell, there has been an excess of sign-up blogs recently (although, come to think of it, you probably know that...), and there has been a general consensus among everyone (approximately) to do something about it (although, come to think of it, you probably know that as well...). What I'd like to propose are official Brickipedia BrickiGames™ (or somesuch name), RPGs along the lines of this, actually hosted by Brickipedia. The Games would replace the sign-up blogs, and any interested users could participate, while the uninterested parties could ignore it. The Games would be held once a month, and would probably last for a week or so (actually, I have no idea how long they'd last...). Berrybrick has stated that he'd be willing to be a host/gamemaster for the Games, with occasional interlopation from other interested users. So...Enough of my ramblings! Discuss. *Support/Volunteer 02:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) * ... . Also worth mentioning is that there's an idea for tying at least some parts of the game to editing, such as having "weekly goals" which could replace our recently-deleted IDRIVE. This would also give an incentive to edit, instead of people just turning up to play a game that isn't helping the wiki at all. 02:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) **As long as we can find a way to incorporate it well and not count spam/bad edits. 13:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ***The best thing I can come up with is getting an in-game currency for making good edits. Then the currency could be spent on upgrades or whatever. 13:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose/Support' It would probly end in as much of a disaster as the sign-up blogs we had last year, yet it would keep them away from Bricki...... -- 02:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :* Not if we adopted NHL's idea, methinks. :** ^ Credit to Ajr for the idea 02:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) * I'd rather play hide and seek personally. (Oh, and sure, do whatever it is you want to do.) - CJC 09:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *In my opinion i think we should just delete them all and make it clear that they are not allowed here. * I don't know about a game, but some sort of big army signup thing would be nice. I had an idea for one last year, but never proposed it. 20:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ** Maybe tying an big army sign up into a game would work best. It would give more of a reason to edit, to make edits which can be redeemed for an in game currency for upgrades for their character or whatever. 21:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ANything to get rid of these blogs It is so much harder to find a useful blog or a blog with some Intelligent conversation now --Brick bobby 20:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *That implies we had useful and intelligent blogs :P. - CJC 20:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :*Is that even possible here? :0 -- 20:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) * The blogs were not as stupid as they are now. We could have a sperate sction of the wiki (like customs and reviews). Also the idea of using good edits to earn an in game currency is good). --Brick bobby 20:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ** Thanks. I think I could make it work. The next RPG I had planned might be good for that, seeing as a lot of the characters are gadget and gimic based. 21:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea for a RPG but it would not work in blog form. I do think a sperate section like customs and reviews is the way to go. Also to stop spam RPG the shuld be a RPG nominination topic --Brick bobby 22:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if I'm "gamemaster" (as Cligra called it at the Admin wiki), I'd be doing most of them. I would like an occasional interlope though, so I think that's a good idea for when I want to take a break. I don't know about a seperate section though. 22:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *Okay. If nobody opposes, I can start work on an RPG game tied into an editing army. Like I said, I have an idea for one with gadget/gimic based characters which should help with coming up with upgrades (or new weapons or whatever) so that they'll have to edit pages from the "theme of the month" to upgrade their character. 19:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :* Sounds perfect to me! :** I'll do something a little more popular than Friends (how, I don't know), so that more people will sign up. I also have some pretty ugly/boring costumes in mind to make them want to change. 19:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) *'I like the separate gaming section proposal' or maybe someone could make an RPG wiki. If these blogs are outlawed, please inform us and ask permission BEFORE deleting them so we could save them. I don't want to lose my time and work. 19:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) **I'd recomend saving it now, just to make sure. I know that I probably wouldn't give a warning. I'd just get a bunch of pleads not too. 19:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) * Maybe making a separate wiki for the game would be better? It'd free up the RC over here, even these unofficial ones are taking up about half the RC all the time as it is :S It'd also mean the game could have more pages to run, and a user's userpage could be their character profile 22:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ** The only problem I have with that is the games I do aren't meant to last such a long time, I want them to be over eventually. If they aren't, they're more or less pointless and just as bad as the spam ones. We could see how people feel after the one I'm working on now though. 00:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) * Support - With the introduction of customs and reviews, we've become more of a general LEGO fan site as opposed to an encyclopedia, so I find it totally inappropriate to delete blogs because they "distract" us from our work. Anyways, this is a pretty cool idea. Let's give it a trial run with just one game. Also, let's have the graphics done by somebody who knows what they're doing. FB100Z • talk • 00:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) **Graphics? I can use paint and LDD. 00:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ***That is exactly my point -.- FB100Z • talk • 00:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Unneeded Break So, we seem to have a general consensus that we're doing this, but should we do it here, on a separate wiki, on a new forum-like area, or blog posts? *I'd say on a different wiki so it wont clog up recent activity here. :*That is definitely a good reason. The only two problems I see are that it would rather take people away from Brickipedia proper, and it would also be quite difficult to rap everything up once a given RPG was over. Seprate section (like customs and reviews) People can have fun playing the RPGS, we could have a few on at once and it is out of the way --Brick bobby 16:56, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that will work. 17:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Would definitely oppose that, it would be a waste of a namespace for starters. 23:00, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Cligra and Clone, but I have the same concerns as Cligra, listed above. But I thought about it last night, and decided that the only thing that was really a problem was that NhL suggested using the user's userpage as their in-game profile (with the character, stats, etc.), I think that just using a subpage of the profile would work better, as there could be one per game or so. Wrapping it up wouldn't be as difficult then I don't think. 17:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds pretty good, but my problems (well, one of 'em) still seem to affect it, rather. ::Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. The RPG games are distracting them anyway. The best thing we can do is take them off the wiki I think. 17:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::You make a very good point. :p :Sure, userpage thing was just a suggestion, I don't know how RPG's work :) 23:00, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm still learning that my self. The biggest problem is probabilities. 20:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) *If I were to do an RPG off wiki (still on a wiki, just one created for them like suggested earlier) would I still have to have the editing army tie in? Bob Bricks set up a blog which requires edits already. 20:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ** If it's off-wiki, I'd be ok if it didn't have anything to do with editing 23:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ***Okay, good. I didn't want too much on my plate. Cligra set up a wiki yesterday, as it looks like that's the idea that's going to pass. 00:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) * So are we good to close this? Host game on separate wiki, and remove all non editing-related sign-up blogs? (Giving owners of those blogs a couple of days notice to have the option to move them off-wiki of course) 08:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) **'Yes' 10:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ***Actually, on second thought, if we warn them about all sign-up blogs which do not include editing, they'll say you have to edit which will lead to spam edits. There are a couple ways around this. We could not tell them about the editing in the warning, but that wouldn't really be fair. The other way would be to review how the editing is set up. If it's something lazy like make any edit to any page X amout of times, which will lead to spam edits, I'd still want it deleted. On the other hand if they are more specific with a theme of the week and actually check the edits, which I doubt they'll do, then I'd be happy to keep it. 16:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ****This. My idea for editing would work. It requires the group to upgrade a certain page from a certain level to the one above. Edit from class 5 to class 4. :Did you mean to post that here? ::I think yours is fine. It's probably the only one. I think I'll just move the Friends one to our RPG wiki rather than adapt it when I'm already so busy. 19:15, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds good, that means we can actually have something running on there soon. ::::The next one is going well, I just haven't been able to work on it as much as I'd like. It's also fun how I have about thirty playable characters and they each have two costumes and (somewhat) unique abilities. 19:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) So. Shall I delete the sign-ups, open the RPG wiki, and move the Battle of Heartlake over? * Sounds good to me. I've closed the forum since an obvious consensus has been reached. 23:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC)